


a sea of roses.

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, really sad & angsty i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	a sea of roses.

When she coughed up the first flower, a primrose, she didn't believe it. Her cold, dead heart hadn't felt love for years. But then there was ___, sweet, perfect ______ who had helped her no matter who Natalie was or what she did. Love was a foreign thing to the brunette, having given up on it after.... Chris. But _____ was always there for Natalie, and had even began to let her stay in the apartment the other girl shared with a kitten. But then Natalie began to stay over less and less, finding it hard to hid the flowers that poured from her throat with the girl who was causing it in the next room. 

She had gotten a cell phone so they could call and text, since it was almost unbearable for her to go a day without seeing or hearing from ______. The flowers came more often, and then whole vines. Thorns tore and ripped away at the insides of her neck when she pulled them out. Toby had found her in a pool of blood one night and brought the subject up with Jane, the shorter boy not knowing what to do. Once Natalie was conscious, Jane demanded to know who it was. The black haired female had heard of Hanahaki Disease, but always believed it was a myth, a story people told themselves when they were developing crushes.

Toby had a panic attack. He had begged Brian to Google the disease, trying desperately to find out how to cure it. There was no cure, though. Natalie would die if her feelings weren't reciprocated, choking on the flowers her own body was producing.

The brunet was ditsy and scatterbrained, yes, but he wasn't clueless. He followed Natalie to _____'s house one night, wrote down the address, and gave it to Jane. Jane was good with things like this, and Toby was sure that the porcelain faced female would do anything to prevent her friend's death. And so ____ met Jane and Toby. They talked and laughed and shared stories of their hotheaded friend. Jane could see why Natalie had fallen in love. ________ was easy to talk to and didn't judge them for who they were. She was beautiful, inside and out. It was dangerous for her to be so.... at ease with them. With what they were. 

 

Natalie was.... growing worse by the day. Blood came in larger amounts. The flowers came more often. She was finding it harder to breathe with every daffodil that pushed it's way through her lungs. Every carnation that bloomed in her throat. Every rose that reminded her so much of _____. Soon, she would be dead. Her Creepypasta healing factor wasn't working. Natalie, as mean and vicious as she is, would soon be still and cold as she should have been all those years ago. Clockwork, the strong and murderous alter-ego of hers was held captive by Natalie's love. The brunette hadn't killed since Hanahaki started in her. Some of the other Pastas had noticed. Jeff, Ben, Dina, a few others. EJ had started searching for a cure almost immediately. Jeff wanted to know who it was, BEN already knew but kept it to himself. Dina, true to her alias, was an angel. She was always there to help get Natalie to EJ when she was sent into another fit of coughing that wouldn't stop, along with Jane. The eyeless doctor had begun trying to remove the flowers surgically. It helped for a little while, a few hours at the most. It allowed Natalie to go see ______ without coughing up flowers. The girl was still oblivious to everything, and the brunette intended to keep it that way.

She hardly left her room anymore. The floor was covered in flowers, including her. There was always a Pasta awake to check up on her, since everyone in the house knew by now. They slept in shifts when there weren't many of the killers at the household, just in case Natalie was sent into a coughing fit that wouldn't stop and needed to be taken to EJ. Her flowers, petunias, sunflowers, anemones, the list goes on. They were all covered in sticky red blood. If this kept going on, if Natalie's love for _____ went on unrequited, she would die. EJ said she had a week, at most. She would suffocate from the flowers crowding her throat, and die. Because her healing factor be damned, it seemed Hanahaki is stronger. 

She asked EJ to remove the flowers one more time so she could go see __. He agreed. Jack quite pitied the dying girl, whom he had known all these years. She often accompanied him on supply runs, and he's been trying to track down her ex since the brunette first mentioned him. When he was finished, and the flowers were gone from her insides, she asked him if he could take care of _______ after she was gone, along with Jane and Toby. She told him about how she was clumsy and forgot to eat sometimes, how she always puts other's needs before her own health. That the only person who had checked up on ____ had been her aunt, but the last call from the woman was years ago. The grey skinned male agreed. If Natalie was going to die by the hand of love, then the person she loved was guaranteed safety. The brunette gave him a weak smile, and left to go see __________. 

 

The girl, upon Natalie walking in, sprung out of her seat and rushed to give her a tight hug. She asked questions about where she had been but everything she had been saying for the past five minutes bubbled down to her missing the brunette.

_____ immediately started making food, mumbling something about not having any cake mix. Natalie was confused and asked her why she would need to make cake.

"Because I haven't seen you for weeks! We need to celebrate!" She gave the brunette a bright smile that made her heart skip a beat. Then she felt the familiar tingle of flower petals in her throat and then she was on the ground hacking up dahlias. ________ was next to her in seconds, and upon seeing the flowers, demanded to know who it was, who was causing her this pain. How ironic. 

______ knew enough about lore to know about Hanahaki. It was a common trope used in fanfiction, but was never proven to be real. And now her best friend was dying from the flowers. She didn't care if blood now stained her carpet, no, _______ only cared about Natalie. Her best friend, the only person to ever truly care about her. 

She caressed Natalie's hair and patted her back as she wheezed. The flowers had stopped, and now petals only fell from her lips every few minutes. __ asked if she wanted to go to the hospital, if that would even help, who it was. Everything related to the flowers, without talking about them directly. 

 

Natalie decided to leave. She told ________ she'd be back, the other girl making her swear on it. The brunette only gave her a weak chuckle and a kiss on the cheek. She ran back to the mansion, already feeling the flowers pushing their way to her throat. She was really going to die. 

 

She collapsed on the floor in a coughing fit as soon as she stepped inside the household, startling Zero, who was watching TV. Zero kept her distance from everyone, but she knew what was happening to Natalie. The white haired girl helped her up and got her to EJ as fast as she could. It was getting harder to breathe for the brunette, her hacking growing more and more violent. Flowers were clogging her throat, and soon she couldn't breathe at all. By the time she was lied out on the surgical table, she had passed out.

Jack worked as quickly as possible, trying to save Natalie's life. There was still a heartbeat, faint but still there. It had been a few weeks since all of this started, according to the brunette in a conversation they had a day or so ago. Hanahaki, true to it's lore, killed quickly. Natalie could die, here and now. How would they tell _____? Did ___ even know? 

 

Natalie was okay and alive, but just barely. Her breathing was more shallow, and she wheezed every few minutes. Everyone knew what was happening. She was slowly dying. The flowers were wrapping around her ribs and making it their home. 

 

Days, it had been days since the surgery. The brunette was lying in her bed when she felt it. A flower creeping it's way into her throat. It was slow, she only coughed every few minutes. Natalie sat up; she had googled Hanahaki. The last flower was always like this. Slow and torturous. She gathered the flowers on her floor and began making a beautiful flower crown. Sally had taught her how ages ago when they were playing dress-up. She had at least one of every flower she had produced in the band, weaving it into a gorgeous headpiece. It was perfect, just like _____. The flower in her throat would be in it too, the last flower that would ever come from Natalie. A spider lily, the last flower someone with Hanahaki will ever cough up. 

The brunette began coughing violently. Her throat hurt and her body was sore. The flower came out, stained with blood. Natalie quickly wove it into the crown as she felt more flowers crowding her throat. She finished the crown, which was good. But she could no long breathe. Blood stained her floor and her clothing. Her hands were covered in the sticky liquid as she grasped her throat. Her struggles to breath weren't heard by anyone as she lowered herself to the ground. This is where she died. In a pile of her own flowers and thinking of _____, both of them killing her.

 

 

Natalie Ouellette, age 21. Died on April 14th in her bedroom, discovered by Tobias Rogers the next day. ____ didn't want to believe it. Jane and Toby had introduced her to EJ, the trio trying to console her. A professional funeral wasn't going to happen, but Jeff had dug a grave just outside the mansion. Sally was entrusted with the gravestone, which was just a slab of concrete, and Jane helped the small girl carve letters into it. ______ didn't leave her house for weeks. 

The funeral was quiet. It was the first one any of them had gone to in years, and it was one of someone they had all held dear. ____ stayed next to Jane the whole time, with Toby not far away. The whole household knew who she was; who else would she be? A some of them came over to her and gave small smiles, a few even hugged her.

At the end of it all, ______ was a mess, a sobbing, grieving mess. Jane had given her the flower crown, which she proudly wore home.

 

She was lying in bed, thinking about all the good times her and the brunette had had. They had told each other everything, but it seemed that Natalie had tried to hide her Hanahaki. Why? ____ could have helped if she had known sooner, or at least tried to. But no, now her best friend was gone. She had broken her promise to never leave her, had broken her promise to see her again. Now __ was all alone. 

She felt the tears streaming down her face before she registered them. She felt so numb and hurt, her heart aching. She had taken Natalie for granted, and now she was gone forever. Her best friend was dead, killed by Hanahaki Disease. _________ never even got to say goodbye.

In her sobbing and tearful crying, _____ didn't even feel it. The tickle in the back of her throat. She sat up, and began coughing. A few minutes after her hacking had died down, her lap was filled with vibrant green petals. She began sobbing again. Natalie Ouellette was dead, and ____ was in love with her.


End file.
